Benatar, The
The ''Benatar'' is a fictional space vessel featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It first appeared in the 2018 feature film Avengers: Infinity War. Description The Benatar is an M-ship utilized by a cartel of interstellar pirates known as the Ravagers. This particular M-ship was owned by Peter Quill, who was an Earthman who was acquired as a child by Yondu Udonta and raised by the Ravagers. The Benatar possessed multiple forward-laser batteries, and at least one escape pod. The cockpit held room for two pilots, and a navigator, as well as seating for at least two support crew members. There was very little room for passengers, though some might find it possible to secure themselves in the crew's sleeping quarters. History Peter Quill and his allies in the Guardians of the Galaxy acquired the Benatar sometime after their encounter with the mad Celestial known as Ego. It was Quill's third ship following the Milano, which was destroyed on Berhert, as well as the forward section of the Quadrant, which was the Ravagar ship used by the late Yondu Udonta. While traveling through the galaxy and singing jaunty Earth songs, the crew of the Milano picked up a distress signal that originated from the Statesman, which had been carrying Asgardian refugees and had been destroyed by Thanos. They responded to the signal under the pretense of helping those in need, but in truth, Peter and his pal Rocket, were hoping for some sort of pay-out. The Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor Odinson, whose body had been gravely injured and floating through space, slammed into the windshield of the Benatar, prompting Rocket to yell "Wipers! Wipers!" They brought Thor onto the ship, where Quill made the mistake of calling him a "dude". Fellow Guardian Drax corrected him, citing that Thor was not a "dude", but more like the offspring of an angel and a space pirate. Thor revived and told the Guardians about the threat of Thanos, who had slaughtered many Asgardians including his brother, Loki Laufeyson. Thor required an escape pod from the Benatar, which he needed in order to travel to the fabled realm of Nidavellir, where the dwarf known as Eitri could forge him a new weapon - the Thanos-killing kind. Rocket was immediately enamored with both Thor and the prospect of going to Nidavellir, and quickly volunteered to accompany him. Through this discourse, Rocket gave Thor the impression that he was captain of the Benatar, not Quill. Saying good-bye to the other "losers", Thor and his new ally (which he believed was a rabbit), took the Benatar 's escape pod and left for Nidavellir. After they had gone, Quill and Gamora made plans to take the Benatar back to Knowhere, they believed Thanos would be going into order to retrieve the next power stone for his Infinity Gauntlet. Gamora confided in Quill, alluding to the fact that she knew the location of another gem, the Soul Stone, which would give Thanos ultimate power should he require all of the Infinity Stones. She made Quill promise that he would kill her should Thanos defeat her, thus protecting the secret of this location. Quill reluctantly agreed. They took the Benatar to Knowhere, but Thanos had already arrived. He incapacitated both Drax and Mantis, and apprehended Gamora. Quill attempted to keep his promise to her, but hesitated, allowing Thanos the chance to stop them. Having gotten another Infinity Stone from the Collector on Knowhere, Thanos allowed the Guardians to live, and left. The Guardians tracked Thanos in the Benatar back to his homeworld of Titan. By this point, they met up with several other Earth-based heroes including Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. Through the course of events, Thanos did in fact acquire ultimate power, and erased half of the population of the galaxy with but a snap of his fingers. All of those who were on Titan except for Tony Stark and Nebula disintegrated. Avengers: Infinity War Left with no way of returning home, Tony Stark and Nebula took up shelter inside the Benatar. Avengers: Endgame Characters associated with The Benatar * Drax * Gamora * Mantis * Nebula * Rocket * Star-Lord, Peter Quill * Teenage Groot * Thor Odinson * Tony Stark Notes & Trivia * Benatar and The Benatar both redirect to this page. * The Benatar was named for famous 1980s pop singer Pat Benatar. Appearances * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame See also References